Number 72
by Konetsu
Summary: She woke up in a world she no longer knew. Riled with ambition to achieve world peace, a man has forced hundreds of teens to endure a task. That task is to purify the world of all sin, in order to obtain his wish. Just a regular girl, Nanoha is caught up in many things, including rebellion, friendship and love. Can she really do what he wishes, if she has to kill those she loves?
1. Welcome

_**A/N: **_

After a dream and reading a superfantabulousamazinglyawe some story you _**must read **_- _Of Assassins, Samurai and Magic_ by Tear of Light, this was created. It was originally going to be a Nanoha fanfic, then I decided to make it a Vocaloid, but then it made itself fit so much more with Nanoha. So here ya go.

I didn't know what to call this, and I had a bunch of names that just did not fit. So if you have a better one, suggest it! I'll probably like it more.

As of right now I'm on episode three of Nanoha. EPISODE THREE. I know the characters because of how many fanfics I've read and reread and loved, plus doujins. If any of them seem OOC, because they will, well…I'm sorry. v.v

There will be character deaths, so before you hate me…well, like I said before. I'm sorry.

_**Disclaimer: **_I own nothing!

* * *

_**Number 72**_

* * *

_**Chapter One: Welcome**_

* * *

She woke up in a world that was not her own, brown hair splayed all around her. Her eyes were blinded by a heavy dose of light, yells of anger of confusion roaring into her ears. The first thing she did was blink her eyes until she got used to the sunshine invading her eyelids. However, once she got a hold of her eyesight, she gasped, not expecting a not-so peaceful morning.

Above her was not the ceiling she looked at before sleeping, instead a blanket sea of white, occasionally a line of color, like that you would see on a robot, would dash across. Its pattern reminded her of a heart monitor inside a hospital, pulsating all around them. Watching them with each beat, changing into all sorts of colors to be confusing.

Surrounding her, almost in a tight compact space, were people in white. Similar to the clothes she had on herself, they all wore the same white shirt that fell down to their knees, puffy white pants scratching against the ground and their bare feet. Hair shades of everything, from pink to purple, green to blonde and blue. It was then she noticed, all of the people surrounding her were teenagers, ranging from thirteen to nineteen it seemed, maybe even a little older. But not one kid ran around, or adult stood by to take charge.

It was like the first day of high school all over again…

"Finally you're awake. I was beginning to think you were never going to wake up," a soft spoken voice said, eliciting her to turn her head to the right. A boy her age, with spectacles and a smile tilted his head to the side, giving off a child-like essence with his hands on his knees and in a crouching position. The girl breathed a small "ah" and got him to stand, extending his hand out towards her. "You were the last one to wake up, it's probably why so many people are angry…"

She stood, so there was no awkward height difference, and spun around, trying to ignore the stares of annoyance and happiness. Everyone was looking tired, worn out and overall unhappy. Of course they would, waking up in some white room that flashed lines of color as if it were some lab…one would be scared.

"Um…" she turned to the boy who had spoken to her, only to find nothing there, his void space filled within seconds. Her heart pounded in her chest, resonating in her ears and matching that of the lines and circles spread out across this endless white space.

"What's going on?!" she heard a boy yell, obviously upset. Others joined him, sobbing and crying out for their friends and families. The girl wished she had an emotional breakdown. Other than that, there was nothing she could do around here. It was all a blanket of white, the colors only there as an accessory, darting passed.

Each step she took, a blue circle appeared beneath her; for a moment she was amazed such a thing existed. Until she saw a large circle of red enter her vision. Looking up, she was met with the only child around. Before she realized it, she was opening her mouth.

"Are you lost?" she asked, seemingly unaware that everyone around was just as lost as they were. The little girl, with her fierce red hair tied into braids, and dark eyes piercing into her own sapphire, swiftly jumped up and kicked her right in the chin, sending her to the floor. "Shit!"

The girl huffed and turned around, "I'm sixteen," she whispered like a soldier, stomping away.

"What was that…" the brunette uttered, rubbing her chin. It didn't hurt, which was odd, but out of habit she felt she needed to tend to it. Before she got up again, a cold chill ran up her spine, freezing her body's movements. Not even her eyes would blink, but she knew it was doing her a favor, avoiding death just by an inch.

Every villain always somehow included a lab coat. There was nothing different here, aside from the color being black and the sleeves being short. His arms, sporting a white long sleeve, were surprisingly skinny and not manly at all. A pair of red shoes made loud, sharp clacks in her ears while he was walking by her. His coat's flaps brushed her face, triggering a small whip-like shock in her body that made her fall. Black hair swept to the side in a spiky fashion and covering his lenses, the girl couldn't make out his facial expression. His hands were deep in his pockets,

"Welcome," he said, voice deep and dark, alerting all the teenagers around them. Being the only one in black, he stood out. Despite his small appearance, he was a dangerous one to be around. Not even the muscle men in the corner could best his aura. "To my garden."

"This isn't a garden!"

"Yeah, where are we?!"

"Are you in charge?!"

The man chuckled, stepping toward the main group of teens that were conveniently in the middle of the room. Each step he took towards them, a colored circle would appear, rising higher and higher like stairs until he stood on a single black one, looking down at everyone. A sinister smirk wiped across his face, wiggling as if he was going to chuckle any moment now. "It is!" he replied in a hushed voice, staring up at the supposed sky. His glasses slid down his face a little, making the delusional look in his eyes even more scary.

"I am Chrono," he announced, laying one fist on his hip. A serious expression dawned his face and the brunette shook at the intensity of it. He seemed really angry. "You are all here on my account. I brought you here for one reason…."

"Your sins." He said this with such neutrality, such seriousness, there was no way someone was going to try and backlash. Everyone could feel his strength just in his words. Anyone who tried challenging it, were foolish.

Chrono sighed and took a step forward, the lights changing from black to green. It was so strange to see someone floating in the air like that, and without doing anything! "You have all committed one grave sin in your life that you have not taken back. That sin, lies somewhere in the bottom of your heart, waiting to be purified." He danced around in the air for a moment before going back to his original spot, taking a good look at all the different teens. "I've created this world, as a means to purify each and every one of you; teenagers have the biggest role in the entire world! To get rid of their demons and give you an opportunity at a peaceful life…that is my goal."

"Why…" someone near the brunette choked, holding back his tears.

"Why, you ask," Chrono said, as if hearing the small breath. He shook his head and slowly lifted the glasses off his face, rubbing them with his clothing. "Why do this when you can repent in God's home? Why am I playing "God"? The answer is this simple: I _want _a shot at being a God. Being able to actually create the ultimate, _pure_ beings. To be the creator of something good in this world! The government is so addicted to war, and violence."

"I agree with that, to be able to rid of those who are wrong in their own right. Kill off anyone who opposes the peace…this is a sin in itself, but there are always some methods you just…have to rely on. In any case," Chrono lifted a palm, as if staring at a new species. His eyes went soft, but his voice was still hard and intimidating. "I'm able to get humans at a young age to understand what peace is, how harsh the sin of reality is…that is why I've brought you here. Teenagers are the ultimate source!"

Chrono began stepping down from his makeshift podium, mouth open to begin his true intentions. As he did, everyone made space for him to breathe. His eyes glittered in amazement, smirking in a very sadistic manner. The brunette shivered once his gaze was fixated on her. "If I can get teenagers to understand how brutal a life full of hate and sin is…they'll never segregate and commit one again. Peace, is what I aim for. Peace is who I am, and peace is my motto. So what say you? Do you agree with what you've been asked to do?"

A small screen lifted in front of the brunette, her name splayed across it in large letters. Her sapphire gaze widened, not knowing how he knew her name. But the blue circle indicated a yes, she knew, while the red one obviously meant no. She gulped. What if she said no? Surely Chrono would kill her, as he believed anyone opposed to peace should be killed. But if she said yes…what would he have her do? What _did _he ask of them?

_**TAKAMACHI NANOHA: CONFIRM?**_

_**YES...NO**_

Nanoha gulped, knowing she was taking a risk, but not wanting to upset this man so early, and tapped the blue button, holding her breath as it disappeared, stretching upwards as it sunk under her feet. Suddenly her circle was lit up, and a comfy pink aura surrounded her.

_**TAKAMACHI NANOHA: CONFIRMED**_

Red letters slowly circled her tube of light, while Chrono walked around, smooth talking some girls into accepting and pumping up the guys. Some people, however, weren't as convinced as they were to quick to press the red button. Immediately they were surrounded as well, but by a transparent black light, red letters stuck in one place. Nanoha could see Chrono shake his head, stepping back up to his spot above them. It would've been harder to hear him, but there were small speakers floating underneath her, allowing her to hear him. The dark-clothed man smiled down at the many teens covered in black.

"I thank you for your honesty. One trait I dislike is force, a very grave sin if I say so myself. However," he flung his arm to the side, sending those who declined flying a ways away from the colored spheres. Eyes hidden under dark glasses, Chrono's eyebrows furrowed and a small floating red circle appeared in front of his hand, a high pitched sound stabbing into the accepted ones' ears. "I apologize, but those who cannot bear with me, cannot live to tell about this. Until we meet again, young ones."

At the speed of light, a red beam shot out from his hand, sending Chrono backwards a bit, smashing into the side where they stood. Screams of agony and crying were heard, the red color bright and unmoving for a while before a huge black crater sat still, not a single body left. Nanoha's eyes almost popped out of her skull, and the sweat beading down her forehead met her lips, the salty taste reminding her of the death she barely missed.

"Now, for you wonderful ones," Chrono said, turning to them with his hands clutched behind his back. Small pagers appeared before everyone, each the same color as the one surrounding them. Nanoha grasped hers tightly, feeling it resonate within her body. She breathed deeply and tried not to rack her brain with questions she didn't know. "You all have a number I have placed on you, ranging from One to Eighty-Eight. Once you are called, and you will be called individually, I will give you your task. Do not disappoint me, for you are now the Rulers of Peace; anything can be a sin, but only you can decide whether actions are needed. You are to not give this information out to anyone but the other Numbers, and even then you are enemies. What is said here, stays here. I will know when you have betrayed your oath, remember that."

Chrono turned from them, his white sleeve lifting. Before he snapped his fingers, someone called out to him, their voice shaky and almost quiet.

"_Wait!_ What happens…when we achieve true peace? Why are we needed?!"

"Your sins are crushing your soul, boy. That _one act _you committed you cannot let go inside of you, can be purified if you help me. When we will achieve true peace…I cannot answer, but you will be granted _one_ wish if you can purify your sole sin. But here's the catch," with his back still turned and arm still lifted, Chrono put up his index finger, as if pointing to the sky. "Only one of you can achieve that wish! Until then, you decide the next step to getting there!"

He snapped his fingers and disappeared, Nanoha's vision turning white and causing her to cover her eyes with her arms. She couldn't feel anything or hear anything, but knew this place would be out of her reach for a long time, hopefully forever.

When she woke up, she was clutching her blankets, staring wide eyed at the dark ceiling of her room, a sheen of sweat covering her body. Nanoha sat up, feeling something fall from her chest and into her lap.

A pink device, with a number splashed across the back.

Number 72.

Nanoha gasped, clutching it tighter to her chest. A soothing chime floated about the room, followed by a bright red glimmer on her desk across from her bed. On the white polished surface and sitting underneath the moonlight, a red marble was still, almost as if staring at her. Another chime.

It was as if the jewel was calling her, telling her to come over. Nanoha got off her bed and shakily walked towards her desk, her legs about to give out due to the shock it just went through. Her breathing stopped the moment she came within inches of the red jewel. Nanoha's free hand gently scooped it up and brought it closer to her pale face. "Were you…calling me?" she whispered, softly closing her hand. A louder chime.

For a second she had an idea, and set the red jewel down for a moment, switching on the light to search in her desk for something.

Pencils, paper, notebooks and various random items were thrown about, until she reached a black string sitting underneath a small notepad. Nanoha felt excitement rise in her, and reached out to grab it, when someone knocked on her door.

"Nanoha, it's three in the morning, go to bed!" her father advised before his loud footsteps she couldn't hear before left earshot. The brunette had frozen at the sound of his voice, but she let out a deep breath when he didn't walk in. Sometimes her parents were light sleepers which was annoying when she had to do something in the middle of the night.

Instead of doing what she was intending to do, Nanoha set the string by her new accessory, noticing her pager sitting within the rubble. "No attack?" she asked herself, picking it up. It had to be the red jewel, when she touched it…shaking her head and stuffing everything back inside her desk, Nanoha sighed and shut off the light, grabbing both newly acquired items to bed with her.

"I wonder about you, but…goodnight."

* * *

_**A/N: **_

YAY. Okay, now I know it's weird and you're all probably like, WDF Konetsu, what's wrong wit chu gurl. But I know, I get it, and all your questions will be answered. Just wait a bit. I'm intending this to be around 20 chapters or something, it depends on how long I want them to be.

Hopefully you enjoyed it, and tell me in a review if you'd prefer honorifics or none, because I haven't watched much of the show and I don't really know who calls who what. So yeah, see you next time!


	2. Shopping Catastrophe

_**A/N:**_

Thank you guys very much for the reviews and reads! I think the summary sucks pretty bad, so that will go through an update...and already has. Also…I don't think it's flowing very nicely. IMHO I feel it's rushed and very vague to the point I don't even know what I'm doing anymore. Any sort of feedback on improvement and things you don't like are appreciated!

I don't know why, but…after writing this, I've developed a thing for Nanoha x Raising Heart. Now, before you kill me…nah, just shoot me. *shot*

On that note…I'm really disliking this new font. :C

_**Disclaimer: **_I own nothing!

* * *

_**Number 72**_

* * *

_**Chapter Two: Shopping Catastrophe**_

* * *

The morning after, Nanoha woke up to a normal ceiling, the gasp that came out of her mouth alerting Takamachi Momoko as well as herself.

"Jeez, Nanoha," the woman sighed, setting down a basket. Nanoha stared at it for a while, wondering what it was doing there. Momoko caught on and chuckled, shaking her head. "Laundry day? Tuesday is your day to…"

Nanoha sighed, "Do I have to…? I mean…I do need to get to school…" She glanced at the things almost covered by her thigh, having the need to keep them by her side. While she fell asleep at a deathly time that would've kept her knocked out until noon, she managed to wake up ten minutes before her alarm was to go off. Usually she'd keep shutting it off for a few extra minutes of sleep.

"Yes you do," Momoko answered seriously, nodding. She took a look around her daughter's room, almost as if analyzing it. Weird, she never did before. "Anyway, I'll leave you to get ready." Almost instantly she closed her door and walked off.

A small chime entered her ears, the light buzzing of her red jewel shocking her out of her warm bed. It rolled due to the new space on the mattress, flashing a little bit; Nanoha couldn't believe it, some…rock was laughing at her! "You sure you're not a person…?"

"_Not a person, but a spirit," _it answered, glowing with each word. The brunette was sent onto her back, staring wide eyed at the ceiling. After everything she had been through, she shouldn't have been as surprised as she was, but she wasn't a total wall.

She sat up again, looking to her wall clock. It read exactly six thirty, which meant she had about an hour and a half to get to school, majority of that used to walk there. Talking would have to wait. "Look," she told it, picking it up and grabbing the string she left sitting on her desk. "I'm in a hurry tight now, so we'll talk about this later."

The jewel hung on her neck and the pager was clipped onto the belt loops on her shorts when she darted out of her house, hair half wet and pulled to the side for a ponytail. Nobody questioned her, as she always had a knack for being faster than she seemed.

Once she was far away from people, she took out her phone and pressed it against her ear, looking down at the red gem that was calmly bouncing against her chest. "Okay, spill. What are you and why are you here?"

"_There's no need for outward speech, we can talk through our minds." _

"Oh great. Now you have magical powers. This is too weird in its own right," Nanoha whispered, adjusting her backpack. _"Okay fine. Just tell me what you are," _she said, wondering if her thought really got to her…necklace. Right about this time, her friends would have joined her, standing at the corner of the street with an annoyed and calm expression each, both showing it differently. Today was no different, and she smiled at their astonished faces, both checking their phones for the respective time.

Her necklace refused to shut up even when she drifted into conversation with the other two. Arisa Bannings made it known about her dislike of perverts and the purple-haired girl next to her, Tsukimura Suzuka, but her story was actually interesting this time. Nanoha cringed when both voices clashed in her head.

"_You may call me Raising Heart," _the jewel said, grabbing the attention of two sapphire eyes. _"I'm here because you were chosen to be my partner, Number 72." _

Nanoha's eyebrows furrowed, not understanding. What did she need a partner for? Surely not for that thing Chrono talked about in _that world_. _"…For what?" _

Raising Heart made a louder chime than ever, apparently not reaching her friends' ears. But instead of the road and sidewalk in her vision, a blinding white light appeared before her, engulfing her inside of it and blowing all sorts of images into her mind.

"_When you are given a partner…you are joined as one. All sorts of devices were given to those around you in the Garden, remember? However, only those truly pure-hearted individuals chosen by Chrono himself have been given a partner. Your pager is the key that will unlock all sorts of mysteries in this city. Your task is to uncover, and purify them. Along the way…you will meet people you are to kill. They are the one's tainting this world that Chrono wants to protect." _

Nanoha gasped, clutching at her chest. There it was. The pain. Instead this time it was much more brutal and gut wrenching. It felt like her chest was being crushed with weights, heavier and heavier until she tried gasping for air. Faceless people passed through her head, each one that slammed into it making the ache in her body worse and worse with each one that passed by.

Raising Heart's voice did not stop, however, despite Nanoha's struggle with breathing. _"Many of these individuals will seem innocent. Many of them will be Numbers, just like you. Their goal is exactly the same as yours, but with different intentions. Chrono will choose the purest individual to obtain a wish." _

"I heard this before…" Nanoha whispered, now on her knees and wrapping her arms around her body. She felt death was surrounding her, coiling his arms around her chest and squeezing until she couldn't breathe anymore. Her spine ached, her legs unable to move from the situation.

"_I'm sure. But those with the jewels have already been personally chosen by him, although nobody knows who has them. Nobody knows who is a Number either, that is why I'm here. I shall protect you when you most need it." _

The pain subsided, and Nanoha opened her eyes to find a blank sheet of paper staring at her, a boring voice drawling in the background. Brown hair was surrounding her like a veil, collapsing in a heap on her desk. Nanoha didn't dare look up; she knew some people were staring at her, and becoming mobile would only make them question her.

"Okay, so…what was that earlier?!" Arisa demanded, slamming her hands onto Nanoha's desk. The brunette winced, the loud ringing of her voice stinging her ear drums. Arisa blinked and sighed, setting her fists onto her hips, "You okay?"

Suzuka didn't say anything, but the way her face contorted into one similar to Momoko's, Nanoha frowned. "Not much, just a headache…"

It was obvious they didn't believe her, and while it was a lie, she couldn't just outright say something she didn't understand herself. "I'll be okay," she whispered, more to herself than the others. Arisa huffed to herself, and dragged herself to her desk to sulk, while Suzuka lightly pet her head and went to her seat before the bell rang.

"_Raising Heart?" _

"_Yes, Number 72?" _

"_Is there…a way to tell someone about this without revealing it completely?" _

"_Not at this time. Why do you ask?" _

Nanoha stared outside the classroom window. The city was silent from this height and distance, every skyscraper and hotel, game store and bookstore looked all the same, but like Raising Heart told her, they all held some sort of secret. _"Well…I just…what happens when I don't know what to do?" _

"_You simply won't. I'm here to protect you, but I cannot give you answers to those kinds of things. A cheater is a sinner." _

She slumped against her seat, barely paying attention to the bony stick of a woman teaching about Oda Nobunaga…again.

* * *

"But Kyouya-"

"_Please_ Nanoha!? We really need this icing and mom's gonna have a fit if you don't get it before she gets home!"

"C'mon Nanoha! It'll only take a few seconds, besides, you can buy something for yourself too!"

Miyuki always managed to convince Nanoha to buy things for them when she didn't want to; she'd be a terrible wife in the future.. "Fine. But I want one of them free," she pouted while checking her watch, footfalls soft and muted against the ones around her. Business men and women, college students, tourists…the city was always full of people.

When she was ready to go home, Nanoha had a smile on her face, ready to hear a mouthful of explanations from Raising Heart about Chrono and his goals. Usually she'd never be so pumped, but because this was her own life she was talking about…well, she had to endure some talking! But it was all ruined once Kyouya called her, asking her to pick up a few containers of icing for the cakes they were making.

"_You don't dislike helping your family out, do you?" _

"_I do, but I was more looking forward to hearing about Chrono and stuff so…" _

"_I see. I'll be glad to explain to you as you rummage the shops." _

Nanoha slipped past the glass double doors leading into a shop specializing in cooking utensils, kitchen items as well as bakery things. Both this and Midori-ya, Nanoha's family's bakery, were very close friends and partners.

Usually she'd stay a while before leaving, but today she was in a rush, no matter how easy it would've been to hear the explanation while she was out, no doubt some sort of "attack" was bound to happen to her body again, just like this morning. So she was going to wait.

Smiling at the clerk, Nanoha made her way out of the store with two plastic bags, and stopped when her pager beeped, causing her to drop anything in her hands and grab it. Despite the many buttons she had yet to know and use, Nanoha pressed the biggest one, as if to answer it. This time, however, nothing strange happened. Instead, Chrono appeared right before her eyes, in a sort of holographic form.

"Ah, Number 72!" he said with a smile, fixing the glasses on his face. Even with this happening, nobody walking through Chrono's body said anything, even ignoring the brunette with fallen bags. "Already attached to Raising Heart are you?"

She nodded a little, not wanting to deny it. Holographic as he was, it was still like he was physically there, so Nanoha knew she was walking on eggshells. "Yes sir," she answered, gulping a little. Chrono laughed at her and nodded his head, as if accepting the reply.

"Anyway, I'll make this short and quick. Number 54 has…exposed their duty, you could say. I want you to dispose of them," he said, opening up a small PDA. He loved dated gadgets, that was for sure. "Their location…ah, just up the street! I'll give you a tip, they're the distraught looking one." He stuffed the device into his pocket, crossing his arms, "This shall be the last time we meet, so I hope you can learn how to deal with the others like them . Don't disappoint me."

His image disappeared, taking along Nanoha's breath she had been holding. Se clutched at Raising Heart and squatted down to pick up her bags. It seemed she wasn't getting home soon…"Wait," she called out to herself, pushing through the doors with her shoulder.

"_He said dispose…? Like, kill?!" _Her eyes widened, and all the strength in her arms disappeared, her fingers just enough to be able to hold onto the bags that were like weights in her arms now. Raising Heart started to grow warm in her hand, and then, she felt it.

"_I'm afraid so. He said so himself, he'd like to create the purest beings. Those who commit a sin while under his care are seen as useless. Your job is to purify anything, including those around you." _

Her eyes shut tightly, trying to block out the tears from coming. "That's not right…people shouldn't die because of something small!" Her head began to pound again, and she felt her knees shaking in fear. White and black spots danced in her vision, visuals of things she didn't remember flashing through her mind.

One of a woman, a very pretty woman who's name escaped her; a boy with brown hair lying on the ground with tears in his eyes, and a little girl, who remained faceless even when she was staring right at her. Behind them was a shattered window, the curtains lightly blowing from the spring breeze.

Nanoha lightly pressed her side against the wall, unable to keep her balance. She felt like throwing up.

"_I will protect you, Number 72. We are partners for a reason." _

Those words that entered her mind caused her to sob a little, breaking any sort of panic attack in her head. While true, she wouldn't accept having to murder people. She couldn't.

But then an image of Chrono brutally murdering all those teens for declining his offer came to mind, causing her body to convulse. Any more of this and she was sure to have a seizure. She knew she had to accept it whether she liked it or not, and Raising Heart was there for her. It'd be okay.

Nodding to herself, she pushed off the wall and began to run straight ahead, the sidewalks around these parts a little emptier than those ahead. It'd be hard to distinguish someone in a state of panic.

Nanoha's weight disappeared, her strength returned and she felt her feet move on their own before she knew it. "Number 54 huh…" she said out loud to herself, barely grazing by carts and people, slipping through an alley way. "Raising Heart, how is this not a sin? Killing people…"

"_It is not a sin to Chrono because he believes it is a way to get what he wishes. He wishes for a pure world, rid of sin and only made of peace. People who commit sin are not worthy of being on the planet he is living on. If he has help from those pure, they will achieve peace much faster." _

"I see…" she muttered, not seeing at all. Her feet were light against the ground, her running never going on this long without her getting out of breath. During her little mental pondering, something glimmered in the background, keeping an eye at the brunette as she sped down the busy city streets.

Wine red eyes, hidden underneath a pair of glasses, followed the brown blur, undoubtedly coming up with a plan. A pager sat next to her, silver with a number written on the back, just as Nanoha's was. It hadn't made a noise at all yet, but she was sure it would soon. Calmly, she turned from her bedroom window and smiled down at the second person in the room, lying asleep within white sheets. Her small form was almost engulfed within the sea of white, similar to what she had been through the previous night.

"I'll protect us," she whispered, taking off her glasses to turn to her pager again. "You'll be able to get a better life…" Her hand reached out to stroke blond locks softly, resting the side of her head to the side as the girl twitched and moved away from the touch, clearly wanting to sleep.

The woman smiled and sat down, feeling exhausted for no reason. Her eyes stung. She needed to rest for now.

* * *

"I found you!"

"Holy-"

"Number 72_!" _

The brunette spun on her heels just in time to catch a redhead bashing her head into her stomach, sending her spinning through the alley she was currently entering. Nanoha crashed through a pile of garbage and once again lost her breath when her spine collided into a metal trash can. The horrendous popping noise she heard was surely going to hurt her later.

Raising Heart lit up again, this time engulfing her within a pink aura. Her body lost its pain, and Nanoha found herself standing in front of a tall and older redhead, clearly in the mood to fight. She had no idea who this even was, but her gloves and the bracelet hanging off of her wrist holding a red diamond-shaped jewel alerted her.

It was a Number.

And Nanoha was the target.

"_Number 72, listen to me. You must use everything in your power to kill this person!" _Raising Heart advised her, not bothering with telepathy. The redhead scoffed, letting her arms go slack. Nanoha sucked in a breath through gritted teeth, stepping forward. Surrounding her was a lot of garbage, but she had to find something fast! Sapphire eyes grazed the ground, nothing but cardboard and trash that went flying earlier littering the ground.

A flurry of punches interrupted her thoughts, and Nanoha found herself dodging some of them, although her jaw and cheek had gotten hit in the mess. Toppling backwards, her bottom hit the ground again, earning a loud and painful cry. Her shorts were soiled, soaking in the dirty oil smearing the concrete.

"C'mon, Number 72," the redhead said, jumping around like a boxer. She had to be, if she walked around with bandaged hands covered in gloves, a sports bra looking shirt and a pair of pants too tight to be called pants. "Come on!" She had a cape flapping behind her, shielding her back to the oblivious city only feet away.

_Don't tell me…this is 54?! _

Nanoha stood again, refusing the help Raising Heart offered. "A fight's a fight…" Her feet scudded against the rubble and trash thrown about, two pairs of blue eyes connecting.

In a swift movement, the redhead grabbed Nanoha's shoulder, bunching up her uniform shirt, before spinning and throwing her in the same direction she came from. Nanoha's back hit one of the building walls in an upside down fashion, effectively making her bones shake. Spots of blood splattered onto her shirt, warning her of danger.

_I'm not…_

"That's all you've got? Hah!" the redhead laughed to herself, dusting off her gloves. It was only a matter of time before _something_ happened, and Nanoha knew it was going to be her death if she didn't do something to prevent it.

Nanoha cringed at her own weakness as she stared at the upside down redhead, and flipped onto her stomach to get up. In her frenzy to stand again, she felt something cold touch her palm, sending shivers up her spine. How was this right? She questioned herself before lifting up the rusted crowbar. Suddenly the redhead was on edge, as her face had gone from confident to downright frightened. But Nanoha couldn't back down. Her eyes darkened, her own fear taking over her body.

Chrono would surely kill her, much more worse than a simple, easy blast to destroy her. Raising Heart said nothing to object, so she lifted up her weapon with a grunt on her side, feeling her back screaming for pain, footsteps getting faster and harder. She finally let loose a battle cry and made a wide arc with her weapon, aiming for the redhead's face, but was stopped by being thrown back, a heavy presence on top of her.

"Violence is not the answer!" a female yelled, not the voice of anyone Nanoha knew. The brunette gasped and looked around, ignoring the person on top of her, but found the redhead had disappeared. She refrained from clicking her tongue.

"_Number 72, we must evacuate!" _

"_I know!" _Nanoha mentally yelled, trying to pry the girl off of her, but to no avail. She wouldn't budge. "Er…excuse me?"

The other brunette looked up, finally making eye contact with her. Her eyes were a confident shade of sapphire, and her hair a darker brown than Nanoha's. Seeing her uncomfortable expression, the girl stepped off of her and held out her hand.

"I'm glad you're alright though!"

Nanoha went to grab her hand, and winced when she got to her feet again. Blood was smeared on her uniform, scratches lining up her arms and legs, dirt all over her body and she had a very big bruise on her face. "I should get going…" she said, trying to avoid her gaze by stepping around her. It hurt and she almost toppled over, but found her balance and began walking away.

"Wait, I know someone who can heal you!" the girl said, running to her side to try helping her. "She's an excellent doctor, if I do say so myself."

Raising Heart glowed again, but Nanoha couldn't feel any strange aura around her. The girl must have been truly trying to help her. If she wasn't…well, Nanoha was screwed.

"_Number 72, be careful. I do not know why, but although I can't feel any strange intentions within this person…I do not feel comfortable with you going with her." _

"_I'll be fine." _Nanoha clutched the small jewel in her hand, gaining back confidence as she stood there. With a small breath to signal her acceptance, she staggered over to the other girl, exhausted and on edge again. She was only one day into it, and Nanoha already felt like she had been doing this for years.

"I'm Yagami Hayate, by the way," the girl introduced, smiling at Nanoha. Her right arm was slung over Hayate's shoulder, a very awkward and painful position, but nonetheless, it helped keep her balance. "My house is pretty far from here, so…I hope you can stand long enough for that!"

Closing her eyes in content, Nanoha nodded. "Sure, I don't mind." Opening one eye to connect with Hayate's, she smiled a very fake smile, one that didn't give off her suspicions but showed a little bit of gratitude.

"Takamachi Nanoha."

* * *

_**A/N: **_

Again, I don't think this is flowing very nicely. I might rewrite it in the future, once I get a grip on how to make an action story. While I do like the plot I have going, I'm not sure I'm executing it right. I can _think_ about the story and already have everything thought up to the ending, and it's very good (not to sound egotistical), I just don't know how to _write _it out. So, feedback will be appreciated!

Thank you for reading! More characters shall be announced next chapter (very obviously), and to anyone who can guess who the redhead in this chapter is….I will give you a chance to include your own character into this! Considering this is a sort of game to Chrono, I'll need OC's to fit in with something for the future...if I get that far.

R&R if you have the time as well! ;D


	3. Red Bath Water

_**A/N: **_

Thanks everyone for reading the story so far! After rereading the last chapter and getting a few pointers from one of my friends (Rinakosu, you are a lifesaver and I love you so much for your help!) I've decided it's not as bad as I had thought. So thanks!

I'll be twisting the characters' origins a bit (such as Teana and Shamal) to fit with the story, and I don't know where they come from anyway since I haven't seen much of Nanoha, so it works. I would look them up on Google, but...I think it's more original and fitting with the story if I did them on my own.

Once again…writing this chapter, I totally got into Nanoha x Hayate. I'm so easily swayed. ;~; I think it was because of the amount of screen time Hayate got here.

_**Disclaimer**_**: **I own nothing!

* * *

_**Number 72**_

* * *

_**Chapter Three: Red Bath Water**_

* * *

Hayate wasn't one who was quick to judge; in fact, she preferred to get to know a person before forming an opinion of them. It usually took a month or two of being in contact for her to decide if she liked them; not with Takamachi Nanoha, however. Despite literally slamming into her body and forcing her to stop the street fight she caught a glimpse of, Hayate liked her the moment she saw her. The girl radiated happiness and purity like no other, and even if she was in the middle of swiping a crowbar into someone's face, Nanoha didn't look the type to hurt people.

So, with that in mind, she invited her to her house. The moment they stepped on the concrete walkway leading to the door, Nanoha stopped, her eyes wide and focused on the two story building.

"This is your house?" she whispered, voice a little raspy from not talking the whole way. It was a grand white place, almost like a mini mansion. The grass was green and clean cut, some bushes pressed up against the main window, and a small, built-in balcony was seen popping out from the side. Compared to Nanoha's -no offense intended to her parents- plain house mixed in with a bakery, this was something only the rich could live in.

Hayate giggled, tugging on her hand and getting her to walk toward the door. "It's not that big of a deal, and since there's so many people living in there, it doesn't seem that big on the inside," she said, taking out a few keys. Nanoha watched as she unlocked the door and shoved it open, revealing a scent that was similar to laundry detergent and perfume.

"I'm back!" she called, the noise upstairs stopping once her voice rang out. Nanoha felt chills run down her spine at the sight of an orange-haired girl springing down the stairs. Where she stood, Nanoha and her sight was blocked off by a closet, but the girl racing down the stairs could be seen. It was a small hallway upstairs from what she could see, but Nanoha didn't doubt the rooms up there were as huge as the house was.

To her right was the dining room, a large table full of chairs and even some spares off to the side, and a windowsill big enough to seat four people. Sitting in there was a purple-haired girl, casually leaning against the wall and seemingly taking a nap. The ceiling fan above the table was slowly spinning, fresh air falling down on them.

The orange-haired one stopped at the foot of the stairs, her eyes frozen on Nanoha. The brunette gulped, clutching at Raising Heart in fear. The feel of her warmth against her sweaty palm calmed down her racing heart.

"Welcome back, Hayate," she greeted, smiling at the girl. When her piercing eyes met Nanoha's, the smile disappeared. "So who's this?" Her voice was laden with suspicion and full of disgust. Nanoha hoped it was because of her dirty state. It seemed like it anyway, as her eyes kept roaming her body.

"This is Takamachi Nanoha," Hayate announced, completely ignoring the other girl's tone. Nanoha gulped and nodded, as if greeting her. "I found her."

The orange-haired girl sighed, running a hand through her hair. It looked like she had just come out of a bath. Her gaze said she didn't believe it, so Nanoha decided to speak up.

"Um…well, I was kinda in a…fight…when she stepped in…or jumped in," she said, meekly looking to the floor. It was a nice mahogany wood, and shining in cleanliness. She didn't know why, but Hayate grabbed her wrist and tugged on it, getting her to lift her head up.

"If I hadn't, I think she would've gotten really hurt!" Hayate interjected, giving her a beaming smile. Nanoha knew she wasn't the one Hayate was talking about, but she smiled at her nonetheless; secretly, she was grateful Hayate jumped in anyway, she wouldn't have been able to live with herself if she had killed Number 54. "Anyway, Nanoha, this is Teana Lanster, one of my friends from overseas."

Teana seemed to blush at that and nodded, "I was born in Ireland, but my mother moved us over to Japan when I was seven." Her lips twitched a little and her teal eyes softened a little once she inspected over Nanoha's body again after hearing the reason she was here. Nanoha was still in a lot of pain, although she tried to mask it as best she could. She felt her back sting, and her shoulders twitched quite visibly, but she bit her lip to get her mind off of it. Something wet slid down her back...

"God, Teana, let her see Shamal already." Teana visibly cringed and she turned her head to the girl now sitting in a very masculine position. Her short purple hair was a mess, her arms dangling through her opened legs. One of her green eyes opened and she smiled at Hayate. "Welcome home!"

"Ah, Subaru! I didn't notice you there," Hayate laughed. She turned to Nanoha, who was beginning to get paler by the minute. "This is Nakajima Suba…are you alright?" Hayate grabbed Nanoha's sinking shoulders, attempting to keep her upright, but the already blank expression in her eyes told her Nanoha was not okay. She leaned against her shoulder, apparently passed out, and she jumped when she saw a large red spot grow bigger on her back. "Subaru, take her upstairs right now!"

The yawning girl stood and nodded, crouching to take Nanoha on her back, but was stopped when Teana threw her arm in between them, "What are you doing?" Subaru asked, raising an eyebrow in confusion. She could see Nanoha was not in a state for them to be arguing, but if Teana had an idea, she knew it needed to be listened to.

"J-just…let's take her on our shoulders," Teana stuttered, pulling on her shirt. Her blush intensified when Subaru grabbed her hand to assist her. Hayate watched in awe, never really seeing the orange-haired stone wall appear so…submissive. Her eyes gleamed in mischief.

Walking past the stairs the three were slowly ascending, Hayate poked her head into the kitchen right behind the dining room, where a blonde was standing in front of the stove, ear buds blasting some sort of pop song. Beside her, a tall and tanned buff man was putting away groceries, barely noticing when she snuck behind him.

"Zafira!" she shouted, jumping onto his back. The grey-haired Zafira yelped in surprise, almost falling forward into the refrigerator. "I'm home!"

"Jesus! Don't do that!" he yelled, balancing her body and his enough to stand up again. Still, the blonde was too engrossed in her music and cooking to really notice anything. It was a wonder how oblivious she could be. "But," Zafira said with a smile, "I'm glad you're back."

Hayate played with his hair a little, furrowing her eyebrows, "You say it as if I was gone for weeks! C'mon, I just went out to drop off a few things." She hopped off of his back and peered into the neatly organized fridge. He always did have a habit of being too organized, but it looked really nice. She slipped her arm into it and grabbed a soda, popping open the can. "I brought a friend home."

"A friend, or a _friend_?" he asked, closing the fridge before she ruined her appetite. He had heard the commotion at the door, but didn't really want to butt into it. "Is she nice?"

"Oh come on, I'm not like that _all_ the time," she chided, bumping her elbow into his muscular arm. Peering at the stairs where Nanoha was currently being put into Teana and Subaru's room, she nodded a little. "She was fighting with someone in an alley. Getting beat up a bit." Her eyes told him what she meant.

Zafira was concerned and looked at the blonde that was mixing stuff up in the large pot in front of her. Hayate stopped him from telling her, giving him a hard stare. "No. She's one of _them_," she quietly said, looking around so nobody could hear her. She was glad the woman inches away from them was listening to music.

"You mean a Nu-"

"Yes," she interrupted, seeing a flash of blue to the side. Subaru always tried eavesdropping when Hayate and Zafira spoke in hushed voices. While cute, right now it was a dangerous situation; she, especially Teana or the woman by them, could never know. "I know because she flashes her pager out in the open like an accessory. I'm surprised they don't know." Sapphire eyes flashed upwards a little, meaning the two teens tending to Nanoha.

Zafira sighed, leaning against the countertop. His body came into the blonde's vision and she took out an ear bud, turning to him. "Ah, did you need something, Zafira?" she asked, voice soft and caring. Her music stopped before starting up another, this time causing her to blush and shut it off.

He shook his head and nodded toward Hayate, who snuck up behind her and slowly, cautiously wrapped her arms around her waist. The blonde squealed at the new presence behind her, dropping the ladle she had in hand.

Before they knew it, someone had darted from the garage, barreling through the laundry door and jumped over the stairs from the living room below and into the kitchen. "Shamal!" the person shouted, voice concerned and alert. In her hands was a wrench in the left and a hammer in the other. Oil was smeared all over her clothes, face and hair.

All three in the kitchen stared at her, the youngest of the three letting go of Shamal and lifted her arms like a gun was being pointed at her to physically show no harm was coming to the woman. "What's up Signum?" she casually said, pressing her back against the sink, opposite of Zafira. He looked like he was about to burst out laughing.

Shamal, however, didn't. Her eyes narrowed, causing Signum to flinch backwards. "What did I tell you about doing that?" She pointed at the laundry door that was on the side of the living room, in front of the small steps leading into the kitchen. The door was broken on the top, leaning into the laundry room. Small cracks appeared on the doorframe.

"Sorry," the taller woman said, dropping her arms. Hayate smiled at them and hopped onto the counter next to the sink, trying to get a look at what Shamal was making. She couldn't really tell what was in it, but it looked and smelled amazing. Signum saw her looking and coughed into her blackened arm, as her hands were occupied. "So…I saw you with a girl, Hayate…"

Zafira stiffened and excused himself to go upstairs. If he went into his room, no harm would come to him.

Hayate nodded at her and watched as the burly man walked up, knowing he wasn't going to do anything. "Yeah, I did. Her name's Takamachi Nanoha. I saw her getting beat up in an alley earlier. She's in a really bad condition right now, so I was hoping Shamal could help out."

Signum nodded, eyes narrowing into the floor a little. Even though she was in the garage working on Shamal's car (although it should've been her own, seeing as Signum used it more), she saw the two pass by from the opened door and felt a small wave of _something_ pass by her. After that feeling, nearly everything was getting her attention "I guess I'll go clean up…" she said, turning and walking down the small steps. She turned to the left and pondered what to do with the door as she stepped into the garage.

"Oh no…what's going on?" Shamal asked as she was led out of the kitchen. She shut off the stove and covered the pot. Worry was etched onto her face, her feet speeding up the stairs. The first door was the bathroom, currently being occupied. Further down the left was the master bedroom, occupied by both Shamal and Signum, even though they weren't an item although Hayate wished they were. Straight ahead would be Hayate's room, the farthest on the right was Zafira's and the one across the bathroom was Subaru and Teana's.

Hayate knocked on their door and Teana opened it slowly, blushing a little. "Where is she?" the brunette asked, looking around the room. Both beds were a mess, the small nightstand in between them displaying Nanoha's pager, cell phone and Subaru's headband draped over the clock. The closet to Hayate's right was wide open, messy and unorganized.

"Subaru took her to the bathroom to clean up…" Teana mumbled, a little anger flashing through her eyes. Hayate wanted to laugh at the obvious jealousy. However, Shamal wasn't in the mood for laughter. She saw the blood stains on Subaru's sheets and on the floor.

She hurried out of the room and knocked on the bathroom door, "Subaru, I'm coming in," she shouted, turning the knob. When she opened the door, she was met with green, wide eyes and a bloody mess. Shamal sighed, closing the door behind her and locking it.

Subaru jumped and stopped what she was doing. The sink in front of the door was covered in fresh blood, Nanoha's clothing hung on the towel rack. "I don't know what I'm supposed to do here…" she said to the blonde, revealing Nanoha's back.

The sight made her want to gag, but being a doctor-in-training, Shamal knew the girl needed help. Opening up the drawers, she took out her first aid kit and a box of antiseptic. The purple-haired girl winced, feeling bad for Nanoha. The stuff Shamal used always stung and burned, it felt like worsening the wounds. But it worked, so she moved to let her take over.

Shamal grabbed a small towel out of her box, and moistened it with the running bath water. She cleaned off Nanoha's back to get rid of the blood dripping down her skin, then pressed it against her split open skin. The wound was at least five inches long, possibly the largest thing she had seen. The blood wouldn't stop flowing, but she managed to reach over to the dial and turn off the water, lifting her sleeves in case any blood got on the fabric.

"Subaru, go downstairs and get me a green bottle under the sink. It has a red cap on it," she instructed, trying to dab down all the blood coming down Nanoha's skin. Her hair was clinging against her body, the blood staining her locks. Shamal undid her side ponytail and quickly put it up into a messy bun, her abdomen brushing against her back.

The younger girl was back and pale a little, apparently having looked into it. "Okay, now help me get her into your room again. Tell Teana to take off the sheets." She was glad Nanoha had at least her shorts, although the pair was now useless and stained beyond belief. "Go into my room and get some of my clothes, it doesn't matter what as long as they're comfortable.

"Right! Teana! Take off the sheets!" Subaru yelled, lifting up Nanoha and covering her back with a towel. She and Shamal rushed into her room again and gently set her on the mattress on her stomach. Teana sat on her bed, eyes wide at the amount of blood spilling out of her back.

Shamal gave no room for any more blood to spill, and cleaned off the wound with the antiseptic. There was a hiss and sizzle, then she grabbed a new cloth and poured a little of the stuff from the green bottle on it. Pressing it against her back, she let it sit there for a moment before lifting it off, breathing in relief when no more red was coming out. Subaru came stumbling in and handed her a pair of sweats and a regular white tee shirt.

"Thanks," the blonde said, taking them and setting them to the side. She took out a roll of bandages and lifted Nanoha's body, gently wrapping them around her body. Shamal knew the two others watching her were scared, as Nanoha hadn't opened her eyes once despite her body being carried around everywhere. Her heart was still beating, and she smiled at them while continuing her work. "She'll be fine. Give her a bit of rest, okay?" They nodded and walked out of the room.

When she was done, she slipped on the white shirt and wasn't embarrassed to take off her shorts, throwing them on the floor. The sweats were a little long on her, but they'd do for now. Shamal smiled and wiped her hands against each other, proud of her work.

"Done?" Hayate asked from the doorway, having thought up the worst possible scenarios. She walked in and was shocked at the blood staining almost everything but the walls. Nanoha was sleeping on her stomach, in a new set of clothes while Shamal was cleaning up. "Is she…okay?"

"Yes," Shamal replied with a smile. She was in need of a change of clothes as well. Her new shirt now had an enormous blood stain on it, but at least the worst was over. "I'd say give her a few hours of rest and she'll come to. I'll go change and we can have dinner." She walked out of the room with Nanoha's clothes, the towel and Subaru's sheets, hoping Teana's laundry was done.

Hayate sighed, sitting on the bed opposite of Nanoha. Now she didn't regret interrupting the fight, if Nanoha had gone further…she surely would've died. Her blue eyes looked down to the nightstand, where her pager was sitting. She didn't dare look at what was on the back of it, her hands shaking a little. Hayate couldn't believe the girl in front of her was one of _them_. Despite that, she knew Nanoha had her reasons, one of those was certainly fear.

She remembered clearly what had gone down the night before. How could she forget? She was there…

When Chrono brought down his attack on the group of people who declined, including Hayate, she really thought she had died. Instead, she woke up in the middle of the night gasping for air, her head pounding. It was one of the worst nights of her life, topped only by…

"Oh, Hayate," Subaru said, stopping in the doorway. Her eyes dropped on Nanoha and she sighed, plopping onto Teana's bed. "What happened to her, anyway?"

It was a secret Hayate kept, but when she awoke that night, she stepped out of her room to find Zafira tumbling out of his, as well as Teana. However, the others had no recollection of what happened to cause them to wake up, but she trusted Zafira enough to tell him. The two of them had snuck around the house and found everyone else (aside from Teana) in the same state: they were lying ramrod straight, a little circle a certain color hovering over their heads. Subaru was the worst case, and woke up with a headache strong enough to cause her to snap at Teana, something she had never done. What surprised Hayate the most, was the fact that Subaru knew nothing of what happened either, but was a Number herself.

Hayate stared at Nanoha. She knew the redhead fighting her had the actual intent to kill, and the strength, but Nanoha had no clue of what was going on, which caused her to step in and save her. There were many others out there being killed or hunting, she knew, and she'd try her best to stop it. She had to protect her friends and family, she had to.

"She got into a fight. A really, really bad fight," she replied after moments of silence. Subaru hummed and sat up, scooting closer to the brunette that was currently in deep thought. Her green eyes looked in the same direction as Hayate, the evening sunlight coming through the window darkening the blood stains on the carpet.

"Okay guys, let's leave her be," Zafira instructed at the door, crossing his dark arms. Hayate and Subaru sighed, hesitating to leave the room. However, his eyes never wavered from them and they eventually walked out, closing the door.

* * *

Signum stopped in the middle of changing clothes when the door to the bathroom opened, revealing a worn out Shamal. Her shirt was covered in blood, as well as her hands.

"Is she alright now?" the pink-haired woman asked, dumping her tank top into the hamper. It never bothered them when they changed in the same room, but she knew the blonde next to her took a few glances here and there; she'd be outright lying if she said she didn't do the same. "You look tired."

Shamal nodded, throwing her stained clothing into the same hamper. "Yeah…it was…different, than what I'm used to. But she'll be fine, hopefully her family doesn't mind her spending the night. I'll probably have to stay awake tonight, to give her pain relievers." She threw on a loose purple shirt and a pair of soft white shorts, sighing a little.

The other woman bumped her hip, causing Shamal to smile. "I can do it if you want. You do have work tomorrow, right? I'm off, so I'll help you out." She let the offer linger a little, wiping her face with a towel. She still reeked of motor oil, and in the mirror saw Shamal's nose wrinkle. "You like the smell," she teased, causing the other woman to blush.

"No I don't," she denied easily, turning her head away. Amethyst eyes connected with cerulean in the mirror and she shook her head, "You're already working on my car, I don't want you to strain yourself with other things. You do enough…"

"It's not a big deal. I don't want _you_ to strain yourself, you have enough on your plate as it is." Signum left no room for argument and smirked again when Shamal sighed that sigh she used when defeated. She dropped the towel into the hamper and wrapped her arms around the blonde. "Don't spread yourself thin," she said softly before leaving, gently closing the door behind her.

Shamal groaned, throwing water into her face. She did love the smell of oil…

* * *

_**A/N: **_

I didn't know how to end it, so…yeah. There we go! Hopefully this gives you a hint to what Hayate is planning. It occurred to me that after reading this, I gave her a pretty huge role after all, but I love Hayate (based on doujins and fanfics lol) so it doesn't bother me.

Hope you liked it, other characters will be getting their shot at the screen next chapter, as well as some more action!


	4. Clutching a Broken Lens

_**A/N: **_

Once again, thank you guys for reading!

The update was a little slow, I know, but bear with me; this will be happening a lot! I also upped the rating and changed the genre simply because the further we go with this the more violent and bloody it gets starting with this chapter, so...

_**Disclaimer: **_Nanoha is not mine. I wish she was... she's so cute. ;-;

* * *

_**Number 72**_

* * *

_**Chapter Four: Clutching a Broken Lens**_

* * *

Nanoha's eyebrow twitched, tuning out the voices of Suzuka and Arisa. The blonde especially. She knew she had a huge bruise on her face she forgot to tend to (for the life of her she was not about to let Shamal do anymore than she already had), she didn't need her friends to point it out.

"I mean really. You could've at least answered your phone! I would've gone down to help you kick their asses!" Arisa said in a single breath, anger etched onto her face. Suzuka tried to calm her down, as a few people were quiet so they could eavesdrop.

The brunette sighed and rested her forehead against the wooden desk, wondering why she had come to school in the first place. Her head was pounding, her body on fire, and her back was killing her! "I'll be fine, don't worry," she said, her voice muffled. Nanoha could only believe half of her own sentence, whereas her friends didn't believe a thing.

A small, sharp tap on the whiteboard got their attention, sending her friends racing to their seats. The skinniest woman Nanoha had ever seen coughed into her hand, the movement looking like her head was about to pop off. She wasn't a bad teacher per say… the brunette simply thought she was too distracting when she taught.

"Before the lesson today, I'd like to announce that we have a new student – or rather, _students_ in our class," she said, her voice raspy and thick with sand. Nanoha had to reach for her water bottle to clear her throat. The door slid open then, two girls slowly walking in.

The first was a smiling blonde, a face similar to what she had seen a day before. Her shorts were a little longer than the rest, most likely out of modesty, while the shirt looked a little… too small, which definitely got the boys staring. "I'm Yagami Shamal. Nice to meet you," she said politely, nodding her head in a bow.

Next to her was someone Nanoha thought she knew, but didn't remember where she had seen her. The short redhead was scowling at her, almost as if she was ready to attack. But she turned her eyes to everyone else, "Yagami Vita."

"Cute…" one girl whispered in the back, clamming up once Vita's eyes were on her.

"Okay, there's one seat available beside the wall over there, and…" their teacher looked around through her large glasses, squinting, "Ah! One behind Tsukimura-san. Choose girls."

Vita chose the one far away enough from Nanoha while Shamal simply smiled at her and sat down. It occurred to Nanoha that Shamal…

Was 19.

Meaning she was _out of high school_.

"Whoa," she whispered, ignoring the instructions from her teacher. She thumped her back against her chair and instantly regretted it. A loud yelp came from her mouth, causing everyone surrounding her to stare. Nanoha covered her mouth and sighed, leaning into her desk.

After the lesson (which Nanoha completely paid no attention to), her hands helped out her body in lifting herself up, in the process bashing the top of her head into someone's chin. Nanoha whimpered and clutched her head in pain, ignoring the scream from her back.

Standing a few inches away was Suzuka, rubbing her jaw lightly with a confused look in her eye. "Wrong timing?" she asked with a chuckle, leaning against the desk. Nanoha shook her head, wincing from the upcoming headache. Suzuka walked around it and lightly ran a hand through auburn locks. "You should head home. You won't make it the rest of the day," she said, poking Nanoha's back. The girl whimpered and Suzuka giggled, "I won't bug you for answers, but you've been avoiding touching your back for a while. Get some rest."

"I think I will. Thanks, Suzuka," she stood and grabbed her bag, exchanging glances with Shamal. It still slightly bothered her that someone as old as her was posing as a student… "I'll text you later, sorry about this!" she told her two friends before slipping through the door, barely missing her entering teacher.

Shamal and Vita stood at the same time, nodding at each other. Arisa raised and eyebrow and nudged Suzuka's shoulder, "What's up with that?" she muttered, narrowing her eyes.

Vita glared at her as they neared the door, almost as if having heard her, causing Arisa to freeze. The two of them left rather bluntly, leaving their peers staring at the closed door.

Shamal sighed at the sight of a Nanoha puddle inches away from the door, crouching down to get at least eye level with her, "Do you need help?"

She didn't wait for an answer and hoisted Nanoha to her feet, effectively getting a groan of frustration. "I was comfortable," the younger girl snapped, letting Shamal drag her down the hall. "Where are you taking me?"

Vita made a very loud snort, and crossed her arms. "You'd know all about misunderstandings, wouldn't you?" she asked, whipping Nanoha's confusion into full gear.

"What."

Vita sighed, "Okay, okay….listen up." She took in a deep breath and gave her a cold stare, "I'm sixteen."

Confusion warped into frustration, then thoughtful and finally, understanding. "Oh! You're the girl that kicked me in the face!" she yelled, grabbing attention of a few classes. She ducked her head under Shamal's chin in a fail attempt to not get noticed, then glared at the short redhead. "That hurt you know."

"Well, good!" Vita chided, giving her a toothy grin. She stopped walking when they reached the near entrance of the school, staring at the mahogany door that led into the main office. There were also huge windows just a few feet in front of them, and they'd be easily noticed if they just walked out. "Okay, looks like we're crawling."

Nanoha stared at her like she was crazy, and almost fell over from the lack of support from the now crawling Shamal. "Can you do it?" the older woman asked, turning her head.

She felt an overwhelming air of pride fill her body, and dropped down to her knees. The pain made her freeze, but she bit her lip to avoid thinking about it. They crawled about on the floor, until they reached the doors, where Vita slid upwards and gently pushed one open. In a flurry of jumping, running and yelling, they escaped the school with seconds to spare before a few staff members ran out of the office.

Nanoha grabbed onto Shamal the moment they were out, whimpering in pain. "Take me home?"

"No can do!" Vita chimed in, skipping into the parking lot where a huge red truck was sitting, Signum and Hayate doing something on their phones. The small girl barely reached the window to tap on it, and Nanoha soon found herself sitting in the back, squished in between Hayate and Vita.

"So where are we going?" Hayate curiously asked, putting her phone away. She could feel Nanoha wanting to voice the question, but was, at the moment, wincing and crying when they hit bumps.

"_Number 72," _Raising Heart echoed in Nanoha's mind when everyone started conversing with each other. The truck was pretty spacious, but she sat ramrod straight to avoid giving herself anymore pain. It turned out to be a huge mistake whenever Signum slowed down or turned.

"_Raising Heart…I'm dying here! I think I'm going to pass out!" _Nanoha yelled in her mind, trying to hold back a wince. Vita sat next to her, but had on headphones leaking out some electronic music; there was no doubt in Nanoha's mind that she couldn't hear anything.

They passed a bump, in which Nanoha flew an inch off her seat and pounded backwards into the back of the car. Finally, she let out a huge cry and moved to the edge of the seat, holding on for dear life. Shamal turned back with an apologetic look on her face, "I'm sorry. Please hold on a little longer. We're stopping by the store so I can get some more medicine and a few natural remedies that will make you feel better." She gave the brunette a smile and turned again to unbutton her uniform shirt.

Hayate winced when the car suddenly jerked to the side and back, lightly kicking the back of the driver's seat. "Jeez, pervert," she teased, causing Shamal to start laughing. "Watch the road."

"I am," Signum shot back, not daring to move her head anymore. She parked in an empty area near the store, shutting off the engine. "Anyway, want me to go in with you?" Ignoring Hayate's snicker in the back, she opened the front door at Shamal's nod and glared at the three… or rather, just Hayate. "Behave."

The short-haired brunette scoffed in offense, throwing her nose up in the air. "I'll have you know I am always on my best behavior! Don't treat me like-"

She became silent when the door slammed shut, both adults leisurely walking towards the entrance. Vita placed her headphones on her shoulders and gave Hayate a smirk, in which the other girl threw herself against her seat with a pout. Her sapphire eyes caught onto Nanoha's dazed look, and could only wonder if she was going to pass out on them again.

That, however, wasn't the case.

"_Okay, well, I'll need to heal first, then I'll be looking for her. I mean, Chrono knows when we don't do our job right? That would mean, in his mind, a sin for being like… disobedient. Does he read the Bible?" _

"_He does not. His words and beliefs are of his own, not of someone else. Only he knows what his expectations are, and you must tread carefully," _Raising Heart said back, silencing when Hayate's hand began waving in Nanoha's face.

The wounded brunette jumped, wincing when her back made contact with the wall again. "Oh thank god you're alive," Hayate breathed, holding a hand to her chest. Usually people did this to be mean, but Nanoha could sense she was being honest about her feelings. "I thought you were going to have another attack."

Hayate turned her head away to stare out the small window, thankful there was no reflection to show her hardened and sharp gaze. She knew the reason Nanoha had been spacing out, but she didn't dare tell her; Nanoha was a friend, and if she revealed that part about her…she'd definitely die. Then Vita, and Signum, and Shamal…

Nanoha raised an eyebrow, but smiled and tried leaning back a little as well. "I'm okay now," she reassured, despite the pain spreading throughout her upper body. "No more attacks!"

A knock on the windshield grabbed their attention, with the exception of Vita, who put her headphones back on. There was someone with a blue and white checkered sweater standing outside, a hood covering his head, although Hayate could only really focus on his glaring glasses.

Hayate unlocked the car and jumped out, stretching her limbs a little. If she was right, Shamal and Signum would be arguing over which brand to get and the price of certain things, so she could chat with someone for a little.

"Can I help you?" she asked with a smile, biting the inside of her cheek. She felt it. His body reeked of the same thing Nanoha did when she first jumped on her. Although she no longer was bothered by Nanoha's presence, anyone else she didn't know were a thorn in her side.

He shook his head, and pushed his glasses back up. His eyes were a shining emerald, and he held a confident smile while he peered into the car, staring right at Nanoha. "I need to talk to her right now, if it's okay," he said, shrugging.

Hayate flinched, knowing there was no way this guy wanted to just talk. If that was the case, then…

A small sound reached both their ears, and Hayate's foot slid back, her body getting ready to jump back into the vehicle. From the corner of her eye she saw Nanoha look at her pager, read the message, and look up to the hooded boy. Fear was instilled into her eyes, but she slowly gained a bit of confidence, and got up to leave the car.

"It's okay, Hayate-chan," she said, jumping down from the door. She winced a little and stood up, feeling her back scream in pain. She gave the stranger a smile and walked near him. "I'll be back."

They began walking away, each step taken making Hayate feel even more powerless. Her hand was raised in the air as an attempt to call her back, but the words died in her throat. Letting her arm fall she gritted her teeth, getting back in the car at the sight of Shamal and Signum leaving. "Liar," she whispered, turning her head away from Vita's curious eyes to avoid being questioned about her own tear glazed ones.

* * *

Nanoha's confidence fell the farther from the others they walked, but she had to stay strong. Walking by her was Number 20, and he had dropped his hood long ago, letting blonde locks fall freely. At first he looked harmless, but his left hand never left his pocket, which meant he either had a weapon in there, or held his pager with contempt. His facial expression told her that much.

"Can I know your name?" he asked smoothly, opening up a warehouse garage door with his right hand. There was absolutely nothing inside other than a steel pipe sitting in the middle of the floor. It was dimly lit too; a single, small light bulb hanging from the ceiling, illuminating said pipe, as well as darkening the rest of the warehouse.

"Can you tell me yours first?" she replied, walking in first and spinning to meet his eyes. "You did sit by me while I was asleep, it's only common courtesy I thank you, you know." Raising Heart, as if applauding her, chimed lightly and warmed her chest. Nanoha smiled down at her but looked back up and glared a bit at the grim expression on his face.

With a sigh he dropped his right arm, letting it dangle a bit before taking his glasses off. Nanoha carefully watched when he placed them on the ground away from them and brought her attention back to his smiling face. "It's Yuuno; all I'm telling you," he said, springing into action without a second to spare, jumping to the side to grab his set up weapon.

Nanoha swiftly spun around to avoid making her wound worse, and clenched her fists. She had absolutely no tactics or even how to fight, whereas Yuuno had a weapon he could swing around without a plan. _What do I do... _she thought with a hissing breath, awaiting his next move. Yuuno stood still, pointing one end of the pipe to her.

Then it hit her; she saw the outline in his pocket and felt a rush of fear and adrenaline run through her. _"Raising Heart. If you're my partner, then help me out this once," _Nanoha whispered in her head, feeling the sweat sliding down her temple. Her hands were bare, but they were the only weapons she had so she was going to use them.

"_I will assist the best way I can," _Raising Heart replied, glowing brighter with Nanoha's ever growing confidence.

"How long are you going to stand there?" she asked, feeling her right hand grow lighter and warmer. With the random burst of speed she had gained, along with the random sharpness in agility and evasiveness, Nanoha guessed Raising Heart had a hand to play into that; if she was able to gain unusual stats like that, there was no way she couldn't gain strength.

Yuuno scoffed, dropping his arm a little bit. Sapphire eyes stared at the pocket still full with his hand and whatever else was in there, and she was going to aim to take it. He regained her attention again by slamming it down onto the concrete, "Oh, you were waiting for me?"

Another hiss escaped her teeth, the burning on her back ignored for the time being while Nanoha tried figuring something out. It suddenly dawned on her that Yuuno had shut the warehouse door, leaving them alone in the small space and free from any peering eyes; Nanoha found herself glad of that fact. If one of them had to die, at least it should be done in private.

He didn't waste any time this time around, lunging at her with the pipe in a tight grip, exposing his white knuckles. Small sweat marks appeared whenever his grip failed him a little, and Raising Heart made sure to alert Nanoha of any side attacks she didn't take in. Yuuno slid his right foot back and grunted, twisting his arm to aim directly at Nanoha's eye, but his weapon was caught with a hard slap to Nanoha's palm and pushed back.

Nanoha felt the hit on her hand pulse through her body, a fairly large purple ring forming on her skin. But she had no time to dwell on small injuries when Yuuno was running back to her, swinging the pipe in every direction with a roar of frustration.

The dry air around them clung to Nanoha's throat, her ragged breathing from each dodge making her lose her breath at a rapid pace; from the looks of Yuuno's constant swallowing, it meant he did too. It was only a matter of time before one of them passed out, and she was sure it was going to be her, from the stickiness sliding down her skin underneath her clothing.

"Stop... moving...!" he yelled, blonde hair sticking to his sweaty skin, flying about everywhere with every hit. Nanoha then felt her breath leave her body when her shoulder got hit forcing her to fall forward, followed by an instant knee jab to her chest. She fell to her knees with a yelp, clutching at her tightening chest, feeling her body shake with exhaustion.

Small pulsations focusing on her failing lungs helped Nanoha slowly get to her feet, locks of hair blocking her vision of Yuuno throwing his pipe to the side and finally take out whatever it was he had hidden.

It gleamed from the small light above them.

Yuuno let out a humorless chuckle, holding up the gun he had in hand. Pulling the slider back, he aimed it at Nanoha with a dark gaze. Emerald met sapphire, both revealing how scared they were, how lost they were, but how determined they were in defeating the other.

"I never really liked girls you know," he said, voice dark and distant than before. His eyes swallowed the gun, softly stroking it before he turned them back to her shivering form, "They were always demanding and annoying and loud and too... clingy. So, I shot my mom and my sister, and then my girlfriend."

Nanoha's eyes widened, her voice lost somewhere in her dry throat. Yuuno let out a shaky breath, bringing the gun to his lips with his eyes closed, as if enjoying the memory. "When she cried out for help... I laughed, then played around with the phone, handing it to her and taking it back, shooting one little thing at a time. One toe, a finger, her wrist..."

Nanoha stepped backwards and he mirrored with a step forward, until she felt something brush her foot. From the corner of her eye she saw his glasses, gleaming from the light. If she continued her trek she'd be cornered, but it also left a huge opening to attack. So, with a slight lean while Yuuno's eyes were shut, Nanoha snatched the glasses into her hand and hid them behind her back.

Yuuno looked at her with a gleam in his eyes, then dropped his expression into an unreadable one, stepping closer to Nanoha enough to press her against the wall. "To be able to do this to other girls is so... exhilarating," he whispered, pressing the gun's muzzle to her temple. Nanoha shook in place, already picturing her death.

_I don't want to die yet...not yet...I want to..._

The small click of the gun made her flinch, and Yuuno cursed slightly before stepping back to replace the empty magazine. This was her chance, Nanoha knew, and with tears in her eyes, she took a small step forward, gripping his glasses tighter in her hand enough to crack the lenses.

_I want to live..._

Raising Heart's energy pulsed within her body, and with that feeling, Nanoha charged up to Yuuno with a loud scream, reaching out to grab his weapon before he was done exchanging his ammo. "Ehh...?!" he yelled, turning a little to avoid her grasp, snapping the magazine into the gun successfully. Yuuno staggered backwards, but held the gun to shoot at her a few times, only grazing her skin.

Nanoha flipped onto the ground and retrieved the steel pipe left on the ground, throwing it towards him to distract his attention before jumping to her feet. With a grunt of her own and an intake of breath she shot forward, lifting up her hand holding his cracked glasses.

Even when bullets were hitting the ground and nearly striking her in important areas, Nanoha pressed forward, ignoring the stinging pain of a bullet lodging itself into her thigh; she had enough injuries to not care if she was getting hurt now. With another throaty yell, Nanoha flung the gun to the side and met Yuuno's eyes for the final time before smashing his glasses into them, making sure the glass shattered to pieces.

He cried out in agony, rubbing his eyes in a futile effort to get the shards out, but stopped when blood started dripping down his cheeks, his vision blurred and eyes screaming at him in pain.

Catching her breath and pressing her bullet wound, Nanoha limped to the gun sitting on the ground, feet away from the blinded boy. Tears ran down her face, her skin dirty with a sheen of sweat all around her body.

"Please," he called out, on his knees with his head looking up, as if she were standing in front of him, "Do it."

Nanoha stopped breathing for a second, and stepped forward a little, holding the gun in a clumsy way. She didn't want to say anything, and didn't, even when standing right above him, Yuuno's blinded eyes, crying tears of blood, looking right at her in expectancy. He was smiling, when it should've been the other way around.

Having one last thought, Nanoha smiled down at Yuuno, remembering something important. "My name is Nanoha."

She tried keeping her voice low when she pressed the trigger, watching as Yuuno's body was flung backwards, blood spraying the wall in a gruesome fashion. It pooled around his head, making its way to Nanoha's shoes before she fell backwards with a shocked expression.

"_I am sorry," _Raising Heart said, trying her best to begin the healing process.

Nanoha clutched her head and looked down, wondering what it was she had just done. With a shake of her head, she allowed the tears to gush out of her eyes, rejecting her partner's efforts, and screamed.

* * *

_**A/N:**_

I wanted Yuuno to be an important character to the story, and without making him the generic smart friend or a main character while also containing a huge role, I decided to make him the first person Nanoha kills. His death basically symbolizes the reality of what she's going through rather than just having her think about the situation. It's a sort of beginning if you want to think about it that way. I apologize to those who were looking forward to reading about him more. ;~;

We're also going to _finally_ get... FATE! And some NANOFATE!

Hoped you liked it! Fave, follow, review, continue to read in the shadows; I don't care what you do, I love you all!


End file.
